Amour révélé
by Akimara
Summary: Lors d'une soirée où tous s'ennuient, Remus propose un Action, Vérité ou Chiche. Lorsque la vérité se prend au jeu, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut dévoiler...


**Diclamer** : Tout à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples** : James/Lily

**Contexte** : Lors d'une soirée où tous s'ennuient, Remus propose un « Action, Vérité ou Chiche ». Lorsque la vérité se prend au jeu, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut dévoiler…

**Notes de l'auteur** : Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est avant tout un délire que je me suis payé. Ne vous attendez pas à lire une grande oeuvre littéraire car vous serez déçus. J'avous qu'elle est beaucoup moins bien que la première mais bon, jettez-y un p'tit coup d'oeil s'il vous plait! Et laissez aussi une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à en écrire d'autres!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Amour révélé**

Ils étaient jeunes, insouciants et pleins de vie…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Il était 11 heures du soir. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avait lieu une réunion entre deux groupes.

Celui des Maraudeurs, composé de James Potter, les cheveux bruns et emmêlés, de magnifiques yeux chocolat et un cœur d'or. Le deuxième canon du groupe se nommait Sirius Black. Il avait lui aussi des cheveux noirs qui tombaient négligemment sur son visage, laissant deviner de superbes yeux azur étincelants. Le troisième larron, et non le moindre était Remus Lupin, les cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux couleur ambre. Il était la gentillesse incarnée. Enfin, le dernier était Peter Petigrow. Petit, grassouillet, gentil mais pas très dégourdi étaient les adjectifs le qualifiant le mieux.

Le deuxième groupe était formé de Lily Evans. Jeune fille d'origine moldu, de longs cheveux roux, svelte et élancée avec de superbes yeux émeraude, qui passait beaucoup de temps à étudier. Son amie, Kate Midway arrivait parfois à la faire sortir de ses livres. Elle était vive, gracieuse, joyeuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et lui donnaient un aspect de poupée barbie. La plus timide et réservée du groupe se nommait Nina Bushon. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui révélaient sa personnalité mystérieuse.

- J'm'ennuie, ronchonna Sirius

- Ouais, moi aussi. Quelqu'un aurait pas une idée là, parce que sérieux on a passé tous les sujets de conversation dignes d'intérêt, renchérit Kate.

- On pourrait manger, proposa Peter avec espoir.

- Queudver, tu as fait ça toute la soirée. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim ! protesta James

- Ben si, poursuivit Peter d'une voix tout d'un coup moins assurée.

- Ventre sur pattes ! s'écria Lily

- Ils éclatèrent de rire, même le principal intéressé.

- Eh ! J'ai peut-être une idée, s'exclama Remus

- Te fais pas prier, lança Nina

- Ca vous dit un « Action, Vérité ou Chiche » ?

Sirius se redressa aussitôt, provoquant la chute d'un pauvre paquet de chips que Peter s'empressa de ramasser et lança à Remus un sourire carnassier.

- Moi ça me va tout à fait, dit-il

- Heu, mais pas de questions trop intimes, supplia Nina en pensant à Remus.

- Mais si, autrement c'est pas drôle, lancèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

- D'accord mais c'est moi qui commence, s'écria Kate

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit Remus

- Alors…Sirius !

- Action !

- Danse sur du disco !

Sirius se leva donc, agita sa baguette et commença à se trémousser au rythme d'une musique endiablée. Lorsque les dernières notes moururent, il salua son public qui essayait vainement de contrôler son fou rire et de rassit.

- Nina, « Action, Vérité ou Chiche » ?

- Hum…vérité !

- Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit et il lança :

- Que ressens-tu pour Remus ?

Nina rougit puis regarda Remus quelques secondes. Tous leurs amis la savait secrètement amoureuse du jeune homme aux yeux ambre.

- Et bien…je l'aime beaucoup et…

- Et… ? l'encouragea Lily

- Je suis très contente de l'avoir pour ami.

- Et en petit ami ? poursuivit Sirius en voyant le visage de son ami devenir de plus en plus rouge.

- Je crois avoir répondu à la question initiale. Donc…Peter ?

Sirius soupira et haussa les épaules tandis que Remus respirait à nouveau.

- Heu…vérité répondit l'interrogé

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus faire ?

- Manger, répondit Peter sous les rires de ses amis.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? soupira Sirius

- Bon…James ?

- Chiche, dit James d'une voix solennelle

- Y'a des fous sur terre ! s'exclama Kate tandis que les autres réprimaient avec peine un sourire carnassier.

- Alors. Chiche de boire deux bièreaubeurre cul sec u de chanter « Petit Papa Noël »

En entendant ça, Sirius soupira, visiblement insatisfait de ce que Peter avait demandé. Néanmoins, James les fit tous beaucoup rire en chantant le célèbre morceau. Quand il se fut rendu assez ridicule, il se rassit.

- Remus ?

- Action

- Monte dans le dortoir des filles et réveilles-en une !

Remus s'exécuta. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent un cri puis…CLAC ! Remus revint penaud, une joue plus rouge que l'autre.

- Bon, sans commentaire, grogna-t'il, Lily ?

- Vérité

Il lança un bref regard à James puis demanda :

- De quel garçon es-tu amoureuse en ce moment ?

Lily rougit, baissa les yeux et commença à triturer nerveusement sa robe. James attendait, anxieux, le verdict qui tomberait d'ici peu. Il ne voulait évidemment pas que SA Lily en aime un autre.

- Je peux avoir un joker ?

- Certainement pas !

Toujours rouge, Lily prit son courage à deux mains et murmura :

- James…

En entendant cela, Sirius tomba de sa chaise, Nina lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait, une expression de totale incrédulité au visage, Kate ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ressemblant à une carpe hors de l'eau tandis que Remus avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Et Peter ? Il continua à s'empiffrer de chips comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'instant de surprise passé, ils se tournèrent tous ( NDA : même Peter qui avait enfin réagi ! Oui je l'aime beaucoup, vous avez remarqué ? Mais je fais des efforts ! ) vers James qui ne semblait pas croire à son bonheur.

Il fixa Lily quelques secondes, la faisant rougir encore plus, si cela était possible. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle sans cesser de la regarder. Semblant reprendre ses esprits, il s'assit en face tandis que leurs amis respectifs les regardaient apparemment ravis.

- On devrait peut-être les laisser seuls, proposa Remus

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama Sirius

- Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne meurs pas d'envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, renchérit Kate. J'étais sure qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre mais je ne pensais pas que Lily se l'avouerait de si tôt !

- Bon, bon, d'accord, ronchonna Remus

James se décida enfin à poser une question à la jolie rousse qu'il avait face à lui.

- Je…enfin…c'est, c'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire ?

Lily baissa les yeux puis les releva, rencontrant ceux de James.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle

- Mais je croyais que…

- Que je te détestais ? compléta-t'elle

Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

- C'est ce dont j'essayais de me persuader, expliqua-t'elle. Je me répétais que tu n'étais qu'un crétin immature et arrogant. Ca a très bien marché jusqu'au début de l'année…

Il sourit au souvenir des nombreux adjectifs dont elle l'avait si gentiment gratifié. Le voyant régir ainsi, elle reprit d'une vois plus ferme, moins timide.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu as changé. Tu est devenu plus mature et moins arrogant.

Elle osa un regard dans sa direction et vit qu'il souriait encore.

- C'est comme cela que je t'aime. Quand tu es naturel. Quand tu es toi.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il posa ses mains sur sa taille tout en l'attirant à lui.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Lily Evans

Il approcha alors ses lèvres de celles de Lily et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement, puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, James murmura :

- Lily, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Oui

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment ! Tu ne voudrais pas le dire une autre fois ?

- Oui James Potter, j'accepte enfin de sortir avec toi, s'exécuta-t'elle en lui souriant.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau, ils furent interrompus par Sirius, Nina, Kate, Remus et Peter qui exécutaient une sorte de danse de guerre en scandant :

- Ils sont ensembles, ils sont ensembles, ils sont ensembles… ( NDA : ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? Mais si, Tome 5, chapitre 9 ! )

Sirius s'approcha du nouveau couple et déclara :

- Bravo mon vieux, t'y es enfin arrivé !

James sourit, encore sous le choc, mais heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Peter s'approcha lui aussi et dit d'une toute petite voix :

- On trinque ?

- Ah Peter ! Tu es incorrigible ! s'écria Sirius sur un ton dramatique

- Remus, Nina et Kate vinrent s'asseoir à côté de leurs amis, des coupes à la mains.

- Champagne ! s'exclama Nina

Ils burent tous à la santé du jeune couple et à leur amitié.

- Hé ! cria Sirius, ça va être chouette que vous soyez ensembles. Vous allez nous faire pleins de Cornedrues miniatures !

Lily faillit recracher la gorgée qu'elle venait d'avaler et rosit.

- Hé ! On n'en est pas encore là !

Et puis, un c'est déjà suffisant, dit Remus. Tu imagines si ils ont l'esprit tordu de James et le caractère de Lily la Tigresse !

- Hé ! s'indignèrent les deux concernés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ? demanda Lily faussement vexée

- Devine ! s'écrièrent Nina et Kate dans un bel ensemble.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Sirius, je veux être le parent du premier enfant !

- Non ce sera moi, cria Remus

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si…

- Ne vous battez pas, les interrompit Peter. Ce sera moi.

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si…

Lily se laissa aller dans les bras de James. Elle était heureuse. Peu importait ce qui pourrait arriver en dehors des murs de Poudlard maintenant qu'elle avait James.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ils étaient jeunes, insouciants et pleins de vie…

**FIN**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'vous fait plein de bisous et je vous dit à bientôt ! (j'ai l'impression que le bouton "go" a très envie qu'on lui clique dessus!)


End file.
